


永狱

by BWbahamut



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 永恒的循环。





	永狱

**Author's Note:**

> 包含强奸，囚禁等情节。

*  
这可真是.......  
一定是因为倒霉吧！

你散开四肢躺在大床上，身体还是软软的，全然找不到力气。你感觉得到双手和双脚之腕部正有明显的束缚感，是帝国生产的特殊镣铐。你当初倒在地上，意识模糊时，被人拉起手脚，缚具一副又一副的被扣上，那时候你看见了它们：金属上有散发青磷辉光的纹路，明示着有克制以太的特殊机能，而内圈则垫了厚厚一层呢绒，可用于防止囚徒挣扎太激烈磨伤肢体，也可防止囚徒刻意磨掉部分肢体强行脱出。  
你现在是看不见它们的，脚链链接着床沿，手铐置于头顶，链子很短，囚徒活动空间非常有限，你几乎只能躺着，呆呆注视上方圆形的纯白穹顶。  
穹顶上是极大一片逼真细腻的浮雕群，人类，猛兽，机械，花草......对医疗设施而言，有些太过奢华了。

——不妙，已经被转移了吗。  
猜测随着眼球在眼眶里的移动转化为确信，你的心沉下去。这样被拂晓和多玛的人救出去的可能性就更低了。  
尽管你也不确定你是否真的很希望他们过来救你......  
要是被看见现在这种样子，或许还不如死了呢。  
*  
只是囚徒伸头缩头都得挨刀，顶多动手砍的人不同罢了。  
你看见房间的门被打开，以为是芝诺斯回来了，全身起了鸡皮疙瘩，接着，却看见门后走出来的，是一个留着多玛发式，有一张多玛长相的男人。  
你不禁皱眉，你自然认识来人，这个叫朝阳的外交官的脚步声和那位皇太子的差异非常大。但是这个房间隔音效果好得惊人。  
朝阳神情阴郁，这是你被抓住后第一次看见他。他看见你凄惨的模样，居然不显得多么高兴。  
朝阳一直盯着你的走到床边，然后仿佛被无形的力量隔开，无法再靠前似的，倒退了一步。  
“殿下应该杀了你......”他脸色难看，动了动嘴唇。  
——唉.......  
这个人过来就是说这种台词的吗。  
你其实想开口讽刺他几句，好显得你很有些气势，让他忽视掉你现在过于糟糕的样子。  
可是喉咙干哑，你根本就不想说话。  
“留你下来，只会是祸害，历史上有很多这样的事情......”  
你无心去在意他的想法，在考虑要不要问他拿杯水。  
喉咙太干了，好想喝水。  
但拜托这个外交官这种事情非常需要勇气。  
你现在之所以会沦为阶下囚，正是因为前去医疗设施验证芝诺斯复活的传言时，被这家伙倒入排气管道的催眠气体迷晕。  
朝阳看起来尽管年轻，却算得上是心狠手辣。他在意外看见你接近医疗设施时，马上料到你是去刺探皇太子的情况。随后他并没有立即通知军队，而是仅请求皇太子一人离开，接着精确计算准时间，独自封闭了整个设施，不理会设施内所有帝国人，包括他自身的安危，在冷气管道灌入致命毒气。  
芝诺斯得知他的计划后，似乎也懒得和他多说话。先任由他离开去执行计划，随即派人去把毒气换成催眠气体。  
这些事情你之所以能知道，是芝诺斯前些日在你耳边告诉你的。他当时懒洋洋的舔着你的脖子到头发，压在你身上不断猛烈挺动腰杆。  
——我怎么会允许我珍贵的挚友轻易死去。  
他大笑，低头舔你的唇，咬你的鼻子，过于粗大的生殖器官深深挺进了你的肚子，没有任何防护措施的，他把大量的精液射进你的肚子里。  
和神龙融合，能长出双翼凌空行雷，甚至会产卵孵化双翼小龙，然后死而复生，——这样非人的皇太子的生殖细胞，极大量的侵入了你的肉身，怎么想都是极度不祥的事情。  
可是你没有办法。皇太子每天都会回来，你睡在床上，他睡在你身上。尽管嘴上说着挚友挚友的，只有皮相风雅的皇太子，却没有跟你聊风花雪月的闲情雅致，他只是喜欢在你体内律动，沉迷在你体内留下更多的精液。  
你的记忆清晰鲜明:你被俘那日刚在床上醒来时，芝诺斯就已经在你体内射精了。那时你的肚子早已鼓起，你听着体内液体撞击液体的咕噜噜的声音，在真正察觉到遭遇了什么之前，哭着喊着，不能制止自己的失禁。  
但在那时候，芝诺斯的眼里没有多少性欲。  
他看起来兴奋，疯狂，满足，甚至充满期待，然而却不是用带着色欲的眼神注视着你。  
仿佛性交只是作为一个必要的仪式存在。  
当初是当初。  
现在已经完全不是那回事了。  
*  
你现在模样可悲到什么程度呢——首先最难受的是，因为芝诺斯认为你不再需要穿衣服，你在银色薄绢丝被下的身体可耻的赤裸着。另外，拜皇太子每日的努力所赐，你全身都是可疑的红斑，连脖子和脸上都有齿痕。  
被子很薄，勾勒出你全身的体型，朝阳肯定可以轻易看出你肚子是鼓起来的。里面自然都是皇太子射进去的东西。  
那个人每次起身出门前，都会像一个古老的淫魔国王一样，把连接有仿真生殖器的贞操带给你套上，堵住精液流出的开口。好让你不得不在床上忍受被液体充满的腹部一整天。紧扣的锁是帝国最新的科技成果，能检测温度，声音，指纹，并且以特殊材质防止利器和魔法强行解除。这样卑鄙的东西，世界上只有芝诺斯能打开。  
在朝阳的目光中，你努力藏住自己的尴尬，面无表情，眼神冰冷的看着他。  
“嗨。”你用高傲的声音说道：“给我弄杯水。”  
朝阳的神情更阴暗了，这个样子肯定是会拒绝吧。这样也没关系，你想好了，你可以冷嘲热讽，反问他既然连水都不会拿，专门来这种地方，难道是来解救你的吗，要是他说不是，就可以让他滚蛋，嘲笑帝国的外交官真闲。  
这样的事情毫无意义。不过对于现在连走路都不能做到的你来说，算是个消磨时间的不错的办法。  
可是没想到，朝阳却僵硬着环视房间一圈，走到茶桌边，开始沏茶。  
“......”  
你全身起了鸡皮疙瘩。会导致这个情况的可能性，只有一个。  
门是开着的，这次你能听见门外的声音了。让人印象深刻的脚步声步步逼近，你闭上眼睛，没过一会，你确信房间里多了一个人。  
那个人站到了床边，他的声音里带有比往常更多的愉悦。  
“既然已经来了，看来是准备好了吧。”  
这话显然是对朝阳说的。果然，朝阳会出现是芝诺斯的安排。  
“......殿下。”朝阳的声音虚弱得有些陌生了。他仿佛很难接受的问道：“您一定要选择这个人吗？”  
你的心情突然很沉重。因为听见了茶杯撞击桌子的声音。  
你睁开眼睛，不意外看见朝阳已经把沏茶的事情扔在一边。年轻的外交官低着头站在那里，躺在床上的你可以看见他皮肉扭曲的脸。  
“......”你看向芝诺斯，见他也在注视着你。他见你睁开眼睛，那张堪称端正貌美的脸上绽放出笑容，蔚蓝的瞳孔收缩，舔了一圈下唇。  
这是一张仿佛比你还要饥渴，完全一副想要把你侵犯千万次的淫魔的脸。  
这样的魔鬼，近几日你才开始从芝诺斯的眼里看见。不知为何，尽管早已被侵犯，但在他的这个眼神出现后，你才开始感到害怕，就仿佛看见了自身宿命的终结一样，只觉身体被冻住，寒意由内到外扩散到皮肤，全身都动弹不得。  
“既然已经准备好了，我不希望再浪费时间。”皇太子道：“开始吧。”  
*  
开始......什么？  
你觉得骨头很冷，是又一阵强烈的不祥预感，不过，也可能只是身体单纯的惧怕这个在床前脱下衣服，解开皮带，几乎赤裸的爬上床的男人而已。对于艾欧泽亚人而言，帝国人的身材过于高大，而身体经过无数次强化的皇太子，又比一般帝国人还魁梧，起码一倍。  
有时你看着他瓷白的肉体，会有种正注视着雕塑的错觉。  
芝诺斯的肌肉有着完美的形状，过于完美，反而显得不像人类了。似乎具有了某种神性。  
你感觉得身体在下陷，你看着芝诺斯爬上了床，压在你身上。  
朝阳还没有离开。尽管芝诺斯的身体挡住了你大半的视野，但你很确定没有人从房门出去。  
你心底慌张，一种复杂的痛苦在体内渐渐扩散开去。你意识到芝诺斯正打算做什么。  
大腿内侧又感觉到手指的碰触，你几乎没有反抗，任由身上的人把你的腿分开。因为挣扎已经没有意义，长期不能正常活动的身体，完全没有抵抗芝诺斯的力气。  
嘴唇被嘴唇碰到，双唇被撬开，舌头钻进来，横扫过口腔。  
下身的贞操带被解开，体内仿制的阳物缓缓离开体内，你听见咕噜噜的响声，你半张开嘴巴，和过去许多次一样，想要忽视这件事：你的肉穴喷出了大量精液，迅速染透了大块床单，体内不断泄出去的液体，是帝国的皇太子的精液，是身为神龙的芝诺斯的......  
“......你如此可爱。”  
芝诺斯在你耳边亲昵的夸奖道。你已经看不懂这个男人了。曾经他还只是个单纯没人性的战斗狂而已。  
他巨大灼热的生殖器官又在压进来，你感觉你体内完全被扩张开，那东西实在太大了，你有时候甚至怀疑，自己全身皮肤下都是芝诺斯的阳物。  
当他完全进入，你体内的精液又被挤出去了很多，你觉得自己的肚子被撑开，撑大，仿佛完全不会再有食欲，不会再饥饿了。当然，这只是脑子把没关系的事情错误联系在一起而已。你不会饥饿，是因为皇太子不希望你能随便因为排泄的必要而离开这张床，离开他的身下，你不被允许正常进食固体，而是被定时定量注射调配好的营养剂。  
那种不会提供给人太多活动的能量，又让人无法虚弱而死的营养剂，应该是给培养皿或以太吸收舱里的实验品使用的那一种吧。  
你呼吸困难，感觉着自己的体内又在被巨大的阳物反复拓开，反复摩擦，满是精液和其他黏液的胯部和甬道滑溜溜，你被顶得头顶不断撞到手腕上的手铐，全身的铁链清脆作响，整个房间里都是水声和金属撞击声。  
芝诺斯在亲吻你，从额头到脸颊，鼻尖，脖子，乳头，他兴奋的喘息着，体温极高，动作越来越快，你身下的床单发出快要被扯破的崩溃惨叫。  
你呆呆看着天花板，没力气也没打算过再像刚开始的时候那样叫骂，给芝诺斯助兴，你也知道这次还有朝阳在看着你被操。朝阳站的那个地方，肯定可以清楚看见芝诺斯通红的巨物不断抽插进出你挂着白精的红肿肉穴。  
可是这有什么办法呢。你的身体早已经被插得松软，无需扩张，你已经变得随时都可以被巨物狠狠插进去，身体还会生理性的激动得喷尿......你已经快忘记不处于被填满状态是什么感觉了，甚至怀疑若哪天自己不再是性奴，会不会很难适应回去...可是这又有什么办法呢。  
体内又被灌入了液体，芝诺斯恣意地在你体内射精。性交没有结束，他还在你的体内，这时候，你听见了铁链掉下地面的声音。  
手铐和脚镣终于被解开。可是你身体没有一点感觉，手脚都已经麻痹了。  
仍然和芝诺斯相连，长期没有活动的身体，如今肯定连陆行鸟都爬不上去，根本不能说是自由了。  
你很是茫然，仍然试图活动四肢，你已经快忘记随意使用自己的手脚是什么感觉。  
——现在自己是怎么一副可怜的模样啊，仿佛患有疾病，只能在床上蠕动。  
你听见了芝诺斯的笑声。他在你耳边轻笑。  
他非常满足。  
满足得让你骨头也冷起来，之前的不祥预感，直到现在仍然萦绕在你的体内。  
他把你这具经历过残酷的驯服，已经变得柔软温顺的身体抱起来，你们仍然相连着，他让你面对面坐在他的身上，你背对着朝阳，下巴只能落到芝诺斯的肩膀上，脸颊贴着他的金色长发，而他按住了你的两块臀瓣，进入得更深，而那东西又一次膨胀，变得坚硬。  
你眼前在冒星星点点的黑白噪点。  
如果换作是一般人，被非人的人型蛮神这样无情的奸淫多日，多半已经死了吧。事实上，即使被赋予了超出常人的力量，你仍然觉得自己在芝诺斯床上这么多日仍然没有死去，是非常不可理喻的事情。  
芝诺斯又开始在你体内不断进出。对于这种名为“奸污”的动作，你已经习以为常了。  
可是，这一次，肯定会有不同寻常的事情发生。  
你的直觉这么警告着。尽管在被封锁所有逃逸反抗的可能的现在，这种警告仅仅只是作为折磨存在罢了。  
芝诺斯在他注入的精液里摩擦着你的体内，你在试图消化体内的寒意，就是在这个样的时刻里，你听见他说话。  
不是对你说的，是没有感情的淡然话语。  
“动手。”  
“......”  
空气寂静了，仿佛空气当中的尘埃都停在了半空，你的神经绷紧，然后，在你错误的感觉中，是度过了非常漫长的时间，才听见朝阳压抑着痛苦的虚弱声音。  
“......遵命。”  
他的脚步声在靠近，靠近，已经来到床前了，你更加不安起来。这时芝诺斯按住了你的后脑勺，把你的头拉到他面前，额头相对。  
他又一次亲吻你的额头，你的眼睛和脸，这一次他的神情温柔得诡异，蔚蓝眼睛里有阴暗的漩涡，——不知是预感太过强烈，还是长期的性奴生活毁坏了你的意志，你居然发起抖来。  
“这个蛮族什么都不懂，根本不值得芝诺斯殿下如此宠幸。”  
朝阳的声音在你背后响起，你不安得甚至收紧了一下体内，芝诺斯阳物的形状清晰的闯进了你的脑子里。他低低呻吟一声。随后，异常的事情发生了，他竟然没像以往那样，立即把你压着干得昏过去又醒来。  
他只是固定住了你，你察觉到了，他是在用双手固定住你的背。让你做不到一点扭动。你的背上有些湿意，那跟体内的快感和扩充感相比，很是微不足道，就像是蚁行，极轻极微的触感，弯曲扭转的路线......你在失神的边缘上，突然脑子像是烟花炸开，猛的弄明白了现在怎么一回事：是朝阳，他正在你身后以指尖绘涂着咒纹。  
你的嗅觉敏锐，嗅到了血的气味。  
以血涂咒，绝不会是什么好事。  
你低下头，看见自己的十根手指都在发抖，寒气已经完全侵占了肉身，侵入了骨头里每一个细胞，你的身体逐渐冰冷下去，体内只有一部分是灼热的，那就是芝诺斯插进了你体内深处的阳物。  
——不，别，不要......  
你隐隐意识到有极其重要的事物正在被摧毁，散去，你的双唇在发抖，意识越来越模糊，甚至不能确定自己是否真的有发出声音。  
本来干燥难受的喉咙，现在居然舒服下来，变回平常毫无感觉的状态。  
你看着芝诺斯，在他的眼睛里看见你，一个模糊的黑影，可悲的扭动着唯一可以移动的头颅，像是溺死在深海的亡魂，要在永恒的绝望里日夜哀嚎。  
而芝诺斯的眼睛是笑着的，像是温柔又邪恶的海神。  
“.......完成了......”  
你在意识快要彻底消散前，隐约听见了朝阳的声音。  
你感觉到体内的巨物再次开始律动，芝诺斯终于把你压到床上，他大概是为了发泄刚刚的忍耐吧，开始比往常更狠的干着你的肉穴。  
你觉得自己承受了一个世纪，等到眼泪糊满眼睛好久后，他再一次把那些液体注入你体内，这一次，你身体迅速热了起来，全身像是冰水被迅速烧开，滚烫，背部尤甚。  
你头皮炸开似的发麻，在侵蚀视野的数块黑斑和无数星点的交汇融合间，听见自己微弱的呻吟，皇太子喘息中压抑不住的笑声，还有朝阳那句饱含痛苦又强行振作起来，刻意病态的提高了声调的话语。  
“不......不管怎么说，对这位蛮族的大英雄，蛮神杀手来说，自身变成蛮神，会非常的痛苦，简直生不如死吧...哈，哈哈。”  
*  
你把脸贴在软椅的扶手上，去嗅新鲜木料的芳香。  
脚下的地板摇摇晃晃，海浪的声音灌满了耳朵。  
你在冷气里小心翼翼的闭上眼睛。  
仅仅只是一个陌生的轻浮焦躁的平凡脚步声靠近，也令你心脏狂跳好几拍。  
“嗨。”  
你睁开眼睛，看见眼前是一个中年男人，饱经风霜的脸的轮廓让你感觉有点眼熟。你一看见，就不禁猜测他是哪个曾给你留下印象的中年男人的后代。  
“只有你没去甲板看海豚呢。”男人对你露出爽朗的笑容。“看你晕乎乎的这个样子，是醉以太吗？”  
“......”  
“偶尔会有这样的，你可以去那边便利店买些药，很有用的。”  
“......”你垂下眼帘。试着消化他的话。  
“有......能告诉人日期的东西吗？”你谨慎的挑选语句。  
“你是说纪念品日历，还是只是想知道时间？”  
“.....我只想知道日期。”你故意露出病恹恹的模样说道：“我之前遇到点意外，在床上躺了很久......非常久.......我的头还是很晕。现在是第七星历吗，还是十七星历呢？”  
那中年人闻言，噗的笑了出声。  
“你们年轻人真是的，总喜欢这种幼稚的玩笑。”中年人道：“要看日子去看那边墙上的魔导屏吧，我有时候也弄不清楚现在是几月几日。”  
你低下头，又闭上眼睛，过了很久，才强迫自己在无人的客舱里站起来。  
海浪翻腾的声音混杂着游客的嘈杂，不断自前往甲板的通道那边传来，灌进耳朵，你听得见他们说的话，却很难单纯从语言学上解析出话语的意思。  
事实上你甚至觉得他们说话的音调十分古怪，你无法分辨出他们使用的是何种语法，也不能理解其中每个单词的意思。然而，当那些声音成为话语时，它们的意思就很自然的在你脑子里出现了。  
——即使是没有学习过的语言......世间没有听不懂人类话语的神。  
你魂不守舍的来到了魔导屏前，忍住了心里的恐惧，吞了口唾液，强迫自己抬起头。  
你在魔导屏的右上角看见了现在的日期。

——第十九星历 星三月 二十日——

*  
你已经失去了很多很重要的东西，现在你确认，失物的其中一件是“属于自己的时间”。  
基本上，人失去了这一样东西，差不多就失去了一切。  
你心里惶恐不安，痛不欲生，同时你也注意从心底深处滋生出来的麻醉剂似的恐惧，它在引诱你沉迷其中，好能忘记这份痛苦，并失去继续前行的志气。  
唉，怎么会这么软弱呢。  
你看着自己发抖的手指，其实心知肚明，这是因为你被囚禁，并以恐惧镇压，以色欲驯化，已经经过至少有十余个千年了。  
你已经不是那个可以忍受一切痛苦，挑战一切艰难险阻的光之战士。太长的时间里，你作为人类的意识被一次一次的蹂躏分解。  
从背部开始，你曾经在烧灼的热度里悲鸣，摸到了自己曾经光洁的皮肤上长出来的鳞片。从肚腹开始，被迫在皇太子的怀里张大腿，绝望的看见在刻意竖到眼前的镜面中，一颗一颗异形的卵在肉穴里带着精水，黏液，滚落在床单上。  
皇太子总是贪婪的注视那样的画面，还大笑说道：“挚友啊，你看看，我给予了你何等的力量！”  
你有时看见他在你身上长出双翼，在那个形态下，他的生殖器官会膨胀得更巨大，前方的细小孔洞也发生异变——变得十分巨大，并能直接把卵产在你的体内。  
芝诺斯认为如此由你和他合力产下的卵更为强大。你早已经记不清了，光是在你最初被囚禁的那一处行宫里，你就被迫产下了多少枚卵。一年后，至少千百余枚的卵全部孵化，你在那日看见那些黑色的伪神——或者说新神幼子，它们在朝阳奉命描绘的多玛咒阵上破壳而出，千百双骨翼飞向天空，令山河失色，日月无光。  
【芝诺斯殿下选择你，只是因为你是最合适的容器罢了。】朝阳在私下间怒气冲冲的盯着你。有时候，你看着他这个样子，会感到一丝安慰。在遭受囚禁的无边黑暗之中，你只有他的暗潮翻腾的眼瞳里，才能找到一丝“属于人类的东西”。哪怕只是司空见惯的嫉妒，也能让你触碰到些许人间的气息，于是勉强能相信，不是你自己正在发疯，坠入了一场荒唐恐怖的迷梦。  
然而，遗憾的是，这也是你听见的他最后一句对你说的话。  
这是你还身为大地上的生灵时，人类对你说的最后一句话。  
你在那日看着千百幼龙以额骨和双翼撞击天穹，看着仿佛自太古之初便已经存在，并且应该永远保持不变的蔚蓝天空出现闪电一样的裂纹。  
——是闪电吧。  
尽管并不是完全和闪电一模一样，但是作为人类，作为地上的生物，无论是谁也愿意这样想。但是，在你身边的芝诺斯，却仿佛天地间的异物一样，注视着天空，露出了绝不是看见闪电的人类会露出的微笑。  
“挚友，你可要仔细看清楚。”  
他的话音如深渊之间漂浮的长蛇之蛇尾划过地面，如本人一样堪称华丽的声线，却给你一种奇妙的错觉，仿佛它是会化为实体的，冰冷，而且剧毒的东西。  
你当时因为恐惧，又因为对心中勇气的执念，便无法移动直视天空的眼球。  
然后，你出现了幻听。  
听见了蛋壳碎裂的声音。  
不知道究竟是属于生命，还是属于死亡的脆响，仿佛不确定性本身所化为的这样的声音，在你的幻听里响彻天地。  
你捂住耳朵，尽管明知道是幻听，却还是被无形的压力强迫着跪到地上。  
身边的芝诺斯一定在笑吧，站在走廊那边注视着这一幕的朝阳又是怎么样的表情呢。你胡思乱想着，却无法再稍微抬高一下下巴了。  
巨大的裂缝在你头顶上方的天空破开，无数幼龙的牙齿和爪子撕扯着它，令黑暗和紫色幻光交错的闪电裂纹仿若大树的根须生长，仿佛要令天空如泥土崩解一样，只是刹那间，根须数就已经翻了数倍之多。  
你张开嘴巴，看见自己的汗不断滴到瓷砖地板上，你注视水滴造成的暗色圆形，感觉到背后有东西从骨与肉之间生长出去，你看得见自己用来撑着地面的双手的背，皮肤上一块又一块的龙鳞，以肉眼可见的速度显现。  
不多时，你半身布满龙鳞，仿佛跌伤膝盖的孩童一样蜷缩身体倒在地上。你像是又一次被芝诺斯连续侵犯了数日那样疲累，全身流汗，大口喘息，眼神迷离，不可视物。你感觉得到，你的背后拖着什么沉重的东西，你不想去看它，也不想去使用。  
你在地板上闭上眼睛，不愿意再去看身边的任何色彩。但是，却又知道，你的肩膀被什么勾起来了。  
你的身体被拉起，送进盘旋而上的疾风之中，当你好不容易再次鼓起勇气去睁开眼睛，等到眼前模糊的色块归合为一，那时，你看见的，便是水洼似的大海，以及不过是斑斑点点的黑绿泥块那般的破碎大陆。  
你的身体被芝诺斯化为的神龙抓进了天空上的裂纹当中，你从此离开了你的世界，自那以后，化身为世界外侧，时空之外的，非人之物。  
*  
你很久没看见阳光和海洋了。  
你终于还是鼓起了勇气，走到甲板上。咸腥的海风吹着你的脸，这是一艘游轮，你曾在时空外侧寻找裂缝窥视内侧的世界，千年又千年过去，多少积累了一些常识。  
你看着各式打扮的人类，有时候，不禁会担心自己的模样看起来会奇怪。但应该是没有问题的，你是认真投影了这个时空的人类的外表。  
你现在使用着另外一个人的外表。那是一个和你相似的人，他意外在时空狭缝间看见了世界外侧的映像，当他发现你时，很是吃惊，试着和你交谈。  
【啊，我明白了，你是古代的光之战士。】他曾经说过这样的话。  
【你说的事情，我都在我的朋友那里听说过，他的祖上据说是一个叫做拂晓血盟的组织的成员，所以我觉得我可以相信你...来，让我来救你出去吧！虽然说出来有点不好意思，不过，我的确是我的时代那里被叫做光之战士的人，我们一起使用力量，或许能撞开一个裂缝。然后你可以幻化成我的样子，跟我一起出去。这样，就算那个化为邪神...唔，我们这个时代叫它们邪神——总之，就算芝诺斯发现了，他也首先要过欧米茄这一关。以它们的性格，肯定会纠缠好一段时间。】  
他陌生的脸上挂着让你极其怀念的开朗笑容。  
【怎么样，要不要一起努力一下？】  
一定是被那个笑容迷惑了，你做了危险的决定。

你看着大海，突然感觉到裤袋里有东西在震动，你把它掏出来，看见是一个发亮的手表，你一碰到表盘，就见眼前出现了立体的影像。  
是一个面色平和的男人，银发，你认得他，在这个时代的光之战士安排你上这艘船避难时，他站在光之战士旁边，是他的朋友。  
他的头发看起来有点乱。  
表盘传来声音。  
『你现在怎么样，过得还好吗？』  
“......”  
你和他完全不熟悉，被这一句关心砸到，有点迷茫。只能点点头，回答道：“...挺好的。”  
『这样就好。』  
话是这么说，他脸上却没有出现“这样就好”的表情。  
他脸上没有表情。  
『我要跟你说一件事，或许你会很难接受，但请你理解，我是没有其他选择了。』  
他这一句话没有说完，你就已经有了不祥的预感。  
或者说，其实你已经明白发生什么事情了。  
......已经不是第一次了。  
你早已经不是第一次试图逃出来，你只是无法放弃希望，只是学不乖而已。  
同样已经是存在千万年的神，你却是最近才稍微恢复了思考和行动的能力。  
对于作为拥有独立意识的灵魂最核心最宝贵的东西的丧失和恢复，几乎每隔千年便会循环一次。  
你脸色煞白，立即快步靠近栏杆。你甚至没有再去听那个男人又说了什么话：不管是怎么样的话，反正肯定是你听过的话。  
反正他们会说的，就那么几句话。  
你扔掉手里会发光的手表，翻过栏杆，纵身跳进海里。  
你听见惊叫声，在许多声音里，仿佛夹杂着一句『对不起』。  
或许只是幻听而已。也不是每一次他们都会对你道歉。  
那些惊叫声，肯定也不是因为看见有人突然跳海吧。  
因为每次都是这样。  
你在海水里下沉，即使不去呼吸，也不会窒息，你的身体根本不需要氧气。  
你睁大的眼球也没有任何异样的感觉，隔着大量海水，你仍然可以看见遥远上方的天空。  
天空上有巨大的阴影。  
他又来了。  
你感到痛苦，但是你知道，无论是哪个时代，人类都会放弃你，对他妥协的。  
毕竟，那是仅仅展开双翼，就足以让半个世界没入阴影的，来自世界外侧的灾劫，已经存在千万年的神龙。  
×  
你睁开眼睛，看见了熟悉的风景。  
漂浮在空中的岩石碎片，紫色和黑色的幻光交错的天空。  
体内细嫩的肉道已经被再一次填满，阳物在你体内抽动。  
如今芝诺斯的神龙形态，已经比最初可怖千亿倍。除了恐吓世界内侧的人类这样的力量外，他还有一个微不足道，却能折磨你至疯的能力：他甚至不再需要刻意去奸淫你，他的肢体会像只是进行平常生理活动一样，在你的身体里享乐。  
你在半空中，暂时保持了人类的模样，你低下头，看见自己的下半身被熟悉的触须缠满。  
他的上半身在你身后，暂时也是人类的形态，他的金发摩擦着你的脖子，喘息吐在你的发间。  
你知道他睡着了。  
作为神祗，你的肉身与灵魂和芝诺斯融合为一，这是为何芝诺斯即使在睡梦中仍然能和你交合。这种情况，大概类似于人类在睡梦中仍然能呼吸吧。  
你也无法杀他了。因为只要脑不允许，手臂就无法去掐住脖子。  
你只能闭上眼睛，感受着身体里的抽动。

——刚刚，是做了一场梦，还是又一次被抓回来了？  
无法确定，或许，你其实没有做梦，只是在又一次被泄露行踪，又一次被抓回来接受惩罚，然后经历了又一千年，才在方才回过神来罢了。  
你早已经习惯在邪恶神祗的歆享中发疯，又在哪一日猛然惊醒。

......真是，没有办法明白，没有办法理解。  
你闭着眼睛，在芝诺斯的怀里，想起当年当日，他在自刎前，对你说，因为人的生命只有一次，他从你那里得到最棒的愉悦，未来对他而言，已经没有了意义。  
之后他却复活，化身为更恐怖的敌人，完全支配了你，强迫你成为永恒的囚徒。  
为什么曾那样沉迷于追求一瞬间的极致快乐的人，会选择去挣脱时间的法则......  
之后，日复一日的做着一样的事情。  
你的灵魂又开始回归到浑浑噩噩的状态，快感在你的身体里堆积到足够的量......即便意识不清，你也知道熟悉的进程又要开始了，一切都是循环。你的身体开始颤抖，很快，你体内和芝诺斯阳物紧密相合的地方就会大量渗出粘液，他之后会在你体内注入精液和七枚柔软的卵，你的身体会在卵壳完全硬化前将它们排出，然后大概又是，在再一次被快感逼疯之前，看见新孵化的幼龙飞出窗外，成为这一处遗落空间的守卫的一员。  
因为有这些作为守卫的飞龙，世界外的其他神祗也不会试图理会这一处发生的事情。  
这一处的事情永恒的发生着，循环着，它毫无意义，只是不断的逼你发疯。  
你不知道芝诺斯到底怎么想的，他无论是在睡着的时候，还是在醒来的时候，都一如既往的对待你，他宠爱你，折磨你，好像不会厌倦，也不会疯狂。  
如此永世如一的永恒，于没有温度的虚空宇宙之间，宛如被凝结成玄冰的一瞬。

fin——


End file.
